Signals may be encountered in a variety of different scientific, engineering, military, medical, and other applications. Generally, the signals are diverse in nature, making it difficult to classify them. Previous techniques or solutions for signal classification may apply to limited and specific set of signals, but these solutions may be somewhat inflexible, in the sense that they work well only for these limited or specific sets of signals.